Guardians, Penguins, and now Enter Vicki?
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: A request I received from PGSM Forever233. It's an OC of her design interacting with the Penguins of Madagascar, the North Wind, and the Guardians of the Galaxy. If you're not the type to enjoy this kind of story, with ocs and a tiny bit of romance between the OC and a nonhuman character, you should probably turn back now. If I have struck your curiosity, then please read and enjoy


**So this is a request I received from PGSM Forever233. It's an OC of her design interacting with the Penguins of Madagascar, the North Wind, and the Guardians of the Galaxy. If you're not the type to enjoy this kind of story, you should probably turn back now. If I have struck your curiosity, then please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

"So what the hell is it?" Peter turned the amulet around in his hands inspecting it.

"Well, whatever it is those jackasses back there wanted it so it's got to be worth something!" There was a gleam in the raccoon's eyes as he thought of the cash involved.

Gamora waved a small electronic device over it and the Milano obediently showed them some results on a screen. "Well, whatever it is it's giving off strong signs of magical properties. We should talk to someone who knows about magic to see what exactly this is first. I don't know about any of you, but _I _don't want to end up cursed."

Quill snickered. "Rocket curses us all the time anyway."

The furry creature scowled at him as Drax turned to Peter. "The furred one does not possess powers of magic..."

Quill groaned. "One of these days one of us is teaching you metaphors, man. So what are we gonna do? None of us know squat about magic."

Rocket frowned and crossed his arms, thinking. "I...may have an idea..."

"I am Groot?" His giant friend looked down at him in curiosity.

"Yeah, them. I don't like it, but it's my best idea."

"Who's them?" Gamora turned her gaze on their smallest member.

"A group like us, actually. It's a group of misfits trying to constantly save the day. They end up screwing it up worse, but manage to make it work out in the end. They're on Earth. Met em once when Groot and I went after someone that escaped to that backwards planet. They're..."

"Hey!" Quill narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Earth is where I was born, stupid."

"The furred one is not stupid. His IQ is far too high..."

Gamora rolled her eyes, a gesture she had quickly picked up from Peter. "Drax, it's just Peter mocking Rock..."

"CAN I FINISH WHAT I WAS SAYING?!" Rocket glared at his rude companions. They had wanted to know something and yet they wouldn't wait to hear what he had to say? He huffed and cleared his throat. He had only told Groot, but he loved this idiotic ragtag team. Besides Groot, they were the only family he had ever had...but that didn't mean they couldn't drive him absolutely crazy! "On Earth, there's a team that may be able to help. They're pretty useless, but ya never know. I'll make a call." He turned and headed off, Groot following after him.

* * *

"Classified! We have an incoming transmission." Eva turned in her seat and looked at the wolf.

"From who?" He walked over to the owl. He had actually grown fond of the nickname, although he'd only grudgingly admit this to his teammates and never to the pesky bird that gave it to him or said bird's companions.

"From me, jackass." The screen lit up and showed a very angry looking raccoon.

"Oh, joy..." Classified couldn't be any less thrilled if he tried. He had met Rocket Raccoon once when their paths had crossed. The raccoon had been after some criminal who the North Wind was also pursuing for his crimes against animals. The raccoon and his sidekick, a giant talking tree, had decided to take the criminal with them to "collect their bounty" and it was hard to say no to someone with a gun pointed in your face.

"Look, I'll cut to the chase. We need someone that knows magic and you morons seem to be useful once in a while for stupid crap like this, so can you help or not?" Behind him, his giant tree friend, who Classified believed was called Groot, leaned over, his head coming into view. Groot smiled and waved at the camera.

"Oh, he's so sweet!" Corporal waved back enthusiastically, making the creature smile wider in delight. "I love that guy!"

Classified barked at him. "Calm down, Corporal!" The polar bear's ears drooped and he nodded glumly. He turned back to the screen. "As I'm sure you know, we do not possess any magic users on our team. So this call was a waste of time for both of us it would seem."

"Oh, c'mon! You're telling me you don't know anyone that knows magic?" Rocket crossed his arms, looking stubborn. "Earth is one of the most popular places to find magic anything after all."

Shortfuse turned to his team. "Wellll...there is that one..."

Eva nodded. "Could work..."

Classified ran a paw over his face and sighed. "Fineee... We'll arrange a meeting for u to meet."

The raccoon nodded. "We'll be there in a few days." Then he cut the signal.

"So..." Eva raised an eyebrow at their leader. "I assume we are going to call...?"

Corporal clapped. "Yay! We'll have so much fun!"

Classified ignored him. "Oh, yes. Call the penguins because we need..._her_..."

* * *

"Waitress!" The girl spun around and looked to the man that had called her. He had a brown jacket, was in his 40's, and just seemed to radiate arrogance.

"Yes, sir?" She smiled sweetly at the man. The girl's skin was the color of dark chocolate, but her personality was sweeter than any milk chocolate that existed. Right now she was dressed in tan khakis, a deep green t-shirt, and a brown apron with the Starbucks logo on it. Usually she wore her black hair straight down her back, but at work she had to keep it in a scrunchie so it was out of the way.

"I specifically ordered a hazelnut decaf cappuccino with skim milk and this most certainly is not skim milk!" He fixed his dissatisfied gaze on her fiercely.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll fix that right away." She took the cup back and turned to redo the drink. In a moment, she had the new drink and gave it to him, offering a polite smile. "I'm sorry about that, sir."

"I mean, really! How complicated can your job be, waitress?" Now he was being irritating...

"I have a name sir..." The girl tapped her name tag that said 'Hello! My name is Vicki!'

"Yeah, yeah." The man turned and Vicki glanced around. Well, no one else was else was around... She flicked her hand at the man focusing all her telepathic power on him, sending a message. _That was very rude of me...that girl was kind...she deserves a tip after how impolite I was..._

The man froze for a moment, then promptly turned and put his drink down. He pulled out his wallet and deposited a large number of bills in the tip jar, not making eye contact with her, before grabbing his drink and hurrying off.

"Please come again!" Vicki smiled. It was nice knowing even jerks could have a conscious sometimes...

Then there was a small beep and she slid out her phone. A text from Skipper? He needed to meet her as soon as her shift was over. What could it be now?

Her shift was only a few more minutes, then she quickly punched out and changed in the back into her usual clothes, which consisted of a black t-shirt with blue snowflakes, purple jean shorts, and white tennis shoes. She stuffed the other clothes in her bag and hurried off.

One of the girls, a spunky redhead coming in, called to her. "Where's the fire, V?"

Vicki laughed and smiled at her. "No fire! Just have to meet a friend!"

"Oooo girl, if it's a boyfriend you better tell me those details!"

The girl smiled as she pulled out her ponytail, hair cascading down her back, free at last. "Nope! Not yet, but maybe soon. Later!"

* * *

It didn't take Vicki long before she reached the beach. She jogged along the sand until she was hidden under the pier. It was evening so the dim light was in her favor. The girl softly murmured under her breath and the waves lapping the sand moved to enclose around her, pulling her into the water. She floated down in her bubble and before long reached a submarine. The top hatch opened and her bubble guided itself into the opening. Vicki glanced over her shoulder as she heard the muffled thud of the sub's door sealing off the ocean from the inside of the vessel. A small red light on the wall and a dull alarm let her know the water was draining from the small sealed off area she was in. Once, it had all been drained, she released the spell on her bubble and the liquid fell to a lifeless puddle.

Vicki was half-human and half-witch, but her magic wasn't terribly strong since it wasn't pure. Her specialities were hydrokinesis and telekinesis, along with some healing spells. She was still learning, but she knew a lot about magic. Vicki had read a lot and even if she couldn't practice most of it or struggled with a lot of spells, she wanted to learn about this magical half of her.

"Well, Chief, looks like you're getting better at your little bubble trick." Vicki turned and smiled at the figure in the open door. There stood a small penguin, Skipper, who was the leader of his four penguin team. When Vicki had started coming into her powers, it scared her that when she focused she could understand animals. She had once been trying to hack a computer to find information on a gang leader that was threatening her friend when the penguins had shown up. While the five of them escaped, they had all been startled when Vicki understood them, but being the first human to understand animal speech, the five quickly bonded.

Vicki walked over and smiled at the cuddley bird. "Thank you, Skipper. So, what did you need me for?" The pair began to walk down the sub's hall. It was narrow so Vicki had to be careful not to step on Skipper.

The penguin walked ahead. "Well, Kowalski got a message from the North Wind earlier. They said they needed to talk to you about something or other." He waved his flipper as if dismissing whatever the North Wind may need as unimportant.

The pair walked into the room and Vicki's face lit up. "Private! Rico! Kowalski! How have you guys been?"

"Victoria! It's nice to see you again." The tallest penguin brightened at her appearance.

"You're always so formal, Kowalski." Vicki walked over to the trio and smiled.

"You're looking pretty today, Miss Vicki!" Private smiled at her sweetly and she gently rubbed his head, making him giggle.

Skipper watched the group as Rico ran over to happily join them. It always made him happy to see his brothers getting along with their part-time team member. Vicki had met them a few years back and since she was also practicing her magic and attending college she often had to coordinate with Skipper when she could help the penguins' team so the pair had grown closer than Vicki with the other penguins, but it had still taken him some time before he had figured it out. He thought he just cared about her protectively like he did his brothers, but he was finally forced to admit something to himself: he didn't care for her like his brothers. Skipper cared for her in a romantic way. For a while, he had been distant with her realizing it was ridiculous for a penguin to love a human, but one day when they were watching Eva and Kowalski together she said something that he'd never forget.

_Love comes in all shapes and sizes. When you're in love, it shouldn't matter what your love looks like to others or what they may think because when you find your true love you'll know and those who truly care for and love you will be happy for you._

It made him be normal with her again. He hadn't said anything about his feelings, but it was easy to be around her again at least.

"Skipper?" Kowalski's voice broke him out of the memory. "Should I call the North Wind now?"

Skipper was suddenly aware of everyone staring at him. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for, soldier? An invitation?"

The taller penguin saluted him. "Right, Skipper! Private? Do what you do best!"

"Be cute?" Private tilted his head.

"No! Hit the button!"

"Oh! Right, Kowalski!" The youngest member jumped up and whacked a button on the console.

The screen flickered and, after a moment, showed the North Wind. Eva winked at Kowalski and the penguin gave a shy wave. The two were...complicated being on different teams, but they were trying.

"What'd ya need, Classified?" The penguin leader faced the wolf leader.

Classified cleared his throat and began explaining from the call with Rocket to the amulet and how the Guardians needed Vicki's help. "So, what do you say?"

"Well, I guess I can at least take a look at it..." The girl shrugged. "I'm not exactly a pro at magic, but I won't know if I can help or not until I see the amulet."

"Very well. The Guardians should be here some time tomorrow afternoon. See you soon." With a nod, he disconnected the signal.

The penguins' leader pointed to his soldiers. "Kowalski! Set a course for North Wind HQ!"

"Roger, Skipper!" Kowalski tapped on some buttons, making the sub lurch forward.

Rico leaned over his shoulder, muttering unhelpfully. The shorter penguin leaned toward a big black button. "Kaboom?"

The taller penguin swatted his flipper away. "No, Rico! The torpedoes are for emergencies only."

Private waddled over and smiled sweetly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Vicki smiled at the trio before moving over to sit in a chair. She figured the trip wouldn't take too long, but she was still pretty beat from her shift. A waitress at Starbucks wasn't the best paid job, but they worked you hard enough. She closed her eyes to rest.

Skipper came over and hopped up to settle on the chair's arm. "Tired, chief?" It remained a mystery why Skipper called her that. He just had as far back as they could remember. Some names just stick.

"Mmhmm..." Vicki didn't open her eyes, but she could tell Skipper was still there.

"I'll let you sleep, then." He hopped down. "I'll have someone wake you when we get there."

Vicki mumbled sleepily, but was soon pulled into a tired and deep sleep.

* * *

"Where is this magic user we must meet?" Drax looked down at the furriest member of their team. The Guardians had landed at the North Wind's base earlier that morning, but Rocket had to translate for the arctic creatures to Drax and Gamora. Quill's implant had translated the animals' talking for him, for the most part, and as per usual Groot was understood and translated solely by Rocket.

"They should be here shortly." Classified checked the watch he wore on occasion.

The North Wind and the Guardians were in the docking portion of the base, waiting for the penguins' sub to appear. Shortfuse and Rocket seemed the most impatient, however. Eva rested on Gamora's shoulder. The woman's team had been surprised at her calmness with the owl, but the assassin said it was a beautiful and deadly creature and she felt a bond with the bird, which made sense in a weird kind of way. Groot and Corporal also seemed to be best friends ever since the tree had offered the polar bear a flower. Classified and Peter just tried to keep a watchful eye on their teams and make sure no fighting broke out.

Finally, bubbles appeared in the water and the sub came surfacing out of the water. The top hatch spun and out hopped Skipper. He regarded the gathered group. "Well, well, well. If it isn't our arctic allies and who are you?" He looked the Guardians over with the usual look of confusion people gave them when first meeting the ragtag team.

Peter took a step forward as the other penguins hopped out and belly-slid down the side of the sub to the platform everyone stood at. "We're the Guardians of the Galaxy and we need your help. We found this magic..."

"Yeah, yeah." Skipper waved a dismissive flipper. "Classified briefed us. Let's have it." Peter reached into his jacket and produced the small amulet. Skipper slid down the side to join his brothers and jumped up to snatch the amulet. "Kowalski?" He tossed it to the taller penguin.

Kowalski caught it and quickly inspected the small item. "Yes, Skipper. I believe Victoria will be able to gather some information from this."

"Chief! We don't have all day!" Everyone turned to the sub where they all waited for the guest of honor.

After a moment, the top of a dark head appeared at the entrance of the sub. "Sorry, guys! Someone forgot to wake me..."

"Sorry, Miss Vicki!" Private gave a bashful smile as Rico shook his head in disappointment.

Vicki poked her head above the top and smiled at the waiting crowd. "Coming!" She scrambled over the top and started to ease her way down the side of the sub, but the surface was slick and unlike the penguins she wasn't used to maneuvering on such slippery objects. Her tennis shoes skittered uselessly before she slid down the side. "Watch out!" The penguins belly slid away and the guardians and North Wind ran to avoid being squashed.

Unfortunately, Rocket's paws slipped and slid in the water that had fallen from the penguins' feathers and couldn't get out of the way in time. Vicki fell on him with a thud and a groan from each of them. "Sorry..." She tried to brace her hands on the slick tile, but Rocket was trying to squirm free so she ended up just falling back down, pinning him.

"Geez! Will you get o...?!" Rocket trailed off as he looked up into her face. The girl's eyes were closed, but she was beautiful by anyone's standards and Rocket certainly had a close enough look. Then her eyes flickered open and they were staring at each other, Vicki's nose practically against Rocket's.

"I'm sorry!" Somehow she managed to scramble off and ended up sitting beside him, but the raccoon continued to stare at her. He was feeling...something...but wasn't exactly sure what it was. Emotions beside anger, loneliness, fear, and pain usually threw him off, although he was growing more accustomed to being happy ever since meeting Groot and especially after meeting his fellow Guardians. What was this feeling? Why was his heart racing and why couldn't he look at this girl's eyes for more than a few seconds?

"Need some help there, little lady?" With a charming smile, Peter held out a hand and helped Vicki to her feet.

The small male watched as Peter chatted to her, but he wasn't really listening, until he felt something sliding under each of his arms and helping him to his feet. He tipped his head back and looked into Groot's smiling face. "I am Groot." The Flora Colossus was smiling at him in an amused way.

Rocket ignored Groot's teasing. "Thanks, ya big lug." They moved toward the group as Vicki greeted the North Wind, who she seemed to already be slightly familiar with.

"I am Groot?" Rocket caught someone explaining how Drax and Gamora couldn't understand the animals.

Vicki said something and moved her hands in what Rocket assumed was some kind of spell to help end the confusion. "No. I'm fine...just got...a little confused by something..." He watched the girl as she suggested they go to the meeting room and get things under way.

* * *

Thus the large group headed into the meeting room and sat down around a large table. After a few moments, Vicki, the Guardians and the penguins had been fully introduced to everyone.

Gamora gestured to the amulet in Skipper's grasp. "So, what do you think?"

The penguin slid the amulet across the table and Vicki picked it up. As she studied it, Groot, who sat with Corporal on one side and Vicki on the other, finished weaving flowers into Corporal's fur, much to the polar bear's displeasure at it ending, and he turned to Vicki. She smiled as his gentle fingers expertly slid the stems into her hair, not tugging on the strands in the slightest.

Rocket smiled as he watched his best friend with this human girl. Groot just had something about him that made everyone love him. Already, Private, Corporal, and Groot seemed to be the best of friends. Vicki seemed well on her way to being his next best friend.

"Victoria? Have you gathered anything from it?" Kowalski, the forever seeker of knowledge, seemed to be frustrated at not knowing anything about the amulet.

"Mmmm..." She nodded and one finely manicured nail traced a ridge. "These markings...I think this is for dark magic...a blood sealing spell, maybe?" She murmured to herself as everyone sat impatiently. Finally, she nodded. "Yes. I know a bit about this. It's a tough spell to break, though... See, this?" She slid part of it and showed nine small slots. "Stones need to go in these. When all nine are put in here then the amulet's magic is unlocked and it can be used to destroy others or even itself."

"So, if we wish to dispose of the amulet, we must find these nine stones?" The Destroyer gazed at Vicki.

She nodded, hair swishing this way and that. "Yes. It's a kind of failsafe."

Shortfuse huffed. This was mainly between the Guardians and this girl, Vicki, and he was angry his team was being used as a middleman, but that didn't lessen his curiosity. "How would you find something like that?"

The only female human in their midst tucked some hair behind her ear that Groot immediately took between his fingers and swiftly began to braid a purple daisy into the lock of hair. Groot loved growing flowers that weren't the typical colors even more than the normal colored flowers. Vicki giggled, which made Groot smile before answering. "Well, possibly with some kind of scanner or sensor or even just visually, but the easiest way would be to sense them."

Eva raised an eyebrow from where she perched on the back of Kowalski's chair. "Sense it? How?" Kowalski looked up at her with a lovestruck expression, which made Peter and Rico snicker. Gamora elbowed Peter's ribs and Classified shook his head at the pair.

"Well, magic users can usually tell if someone is under a spell or if there's a spell cast on an item. We can sense magic radiating from powerful magical items, so, in theory, I should be able to find them."

"Then you will accompany us in our search for the stones?" Drax looked at her with his steady gaze.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Skipper slapped a wing on the table. "Chief, is not going on some space adventure with people she just met! We know nothing about you, people." Vicki stared at Skipper, surprised and touched at his protectiveness.

Peter leaned forward to meet the penguin's eyes. "I get where you're coming from, but it's not your choice. It's hers."

Gamora nodded. "That's true. From what we understand, you're only her part-time teammates."

"Miss Vicki is our friend!" Private looked to his brothers, upset that she may be taken away. Corporal looked at the penguins with a heartbroken expression.

"No, take!" Rico regurgitated a pair of nunchucks and spun them menacingly at the Guardians.

Kowalski looked at his brother in alarm. Rico always knew how to use the weapons he spit back up and he had noticed some weapons on the Guardians' persons. A brawl was certain not to end well. "Easy, Rico. Victoria, isn't going..."

Above him, Eva cocked her head. "Shouldn't she? It makes sense if she can sense them."

"I agree!" Shortfuse slapped his flipper in definitive annoyance.

Classified nodded. "It simply is logical."

Vicki slammed her hands on the table. "Will you all stop?!" She stood up and slowly slid her gaze over everyone steadily. "Whether I go or not is my choice and my choice alone. I won't sit here and listen to you all decide what's best for me!" With her peace said, she spun on her heel and headed for the door. The flower Groot was weaving in her hair fell to the floor, not being secured, and he stared at it glumly. Vicki slammed the door and everyone sat in silence, stunned or upset.

Finally, Rocket sighed and jumped down from his chair. "I'll go get her." There were murmured agreements and as Rocket headed for the door to follow Vicki, he scooped up the flower she had dropped.

* * *

The girl sighed glumly as she leaned on the railing. She had only been to the North Wind's base a few times with the penguins, but she had found a spot overlooking the water that she loved. There was a small platform with a railing around it that extended out into a half bubble of glass. It was over the water so she could watch the seagulls float overhead or the water sloshing this way and that below her. The way it was designed just made the atmosphere light and relaxing.

"Hey, there." She glanced over her shoulder at the raccoon that stared at her before looking back at the ocean. His paws made soft noises as he approached and sprung up. The railing was made of three horizontal bars around the platform with vertical bars at even intervals. Rocket stepped up on the lowest bar and grasped the top one. They were spaced far apart enough that when Rocket leaned on the bar with his forearms, mimicking Vicki's posture, they were nearly eye level. "So did you calm down yet?"

Vicki scowled in annoyance. "Oh? So I don't have a right to be upset that everyone was talking about me like I wasn't in the room or like some child that can't decide for herself?"

"Of course you do." His agreement with her made her pause for a moment, so Rocket continued, but with a surprisingly gentler tone than before. "But by storming off and not just talking about things with everyone you kind of just made their point." Vicki narrowed her eyes at him, but he just grinned and continued. "It's obvious you're no child, though, sweetheart." There was something about the way he said it, with a gentle teasing tone and a smug smile on his lips that made Vicki's heart skip a beat. She truly believed love came in all shapes and sizes and something about Rocket made her feel like someone had unleashed a swarm of frenzied butterflies in her belly.

The small Guardian saw the look on her face and looked away, unnaturally shy. He spoke in a low voice, but it still betrayed his nervousness. "I'm...not exactly sure what I am. I'm an animal, machine, and intelligent. There ain't no thing like me, cept me. That said...call it animal instinct or just a gut feeling, but there's...something about you." The raccoon looked up at her. "It's your choice, but I can't say I'd be against you coming with us, sweetheart." His paw moved on the railing and brushed her hand, but it happened so fast Vicki thought she'd imagined it...until she felt his muzzle brush her cheek in a soft kiss. She felt her cheeks warm and Rocket looked at her with a surprised look, as if he had surprised even himself with his actions. He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head, as if to clear his jumbled thoughts, and hopped down. Rocket walked away with Vicki staring at his retreating back and even though he could sense her watching him, he didn't look back.

He rounded a corner and walked a short distance before he saw one of the penguins waiting for him. He thought his name was Skipper, the leader. They honestly all looked prett freakingy similar to him. Skipper crossed his wings and faced Rocket. He stood a bit shorter than the furry mammal, but still was a strong presence. "So I heard what you said to Chief..."

Rocket stopped and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms so his posture matched Skipper's. "Yeah? And?"

"And I want to know if you're flippin' serious about her."

"What?" Rocket dropped his arms in shock before narrowing his eyes in annoyance at the small bird.

Skipper didn't miss a beat. "You talked about caring for her. Are you serious or just trying to trick her into coming with you space people?"

"What the hell are you...?" Rocket trailed off as he realized something. The way Skipper had quickly caught Rocket, his stance, the way he bit out his words defensively. It was as if... "You have feelings for her..."

The penguin's eyes widened, but he quickly recovered. "Whether I do or don't, she deserves to be happy and deserves the best."

Rocket held up his paws in defense. "Look, I'll tell you the same thing I told her. I don't know what, exactly, it is. A spark? Animal instinct? I don't know. All I know is something is there and I want to know what it is. She seems like a sweet girl and I don't want her hurt. _I _don't want to be hurt, either you know."

"Hey..." They looked to where Vicki appeared from around the corner. She looked between the two of them curiously. "Everything okay...?"

They nodded, Skipper meeting Rocket's gaze. "Everything is fine now, Chief." Rocket could see the statement was more directed at him. Vicki's choice was fine because Skipper trusted Rocket...enough anyway.

She smiled. "Good. Then let's head back."

The two males trailed her and Skipper whispered to Rocket as she opened the doors to the meeting room. "By the way...if you hurt her, or she comes back with even a single scratch I will have Rico give me enough explosives to blow you to the moon. Clear?"

Rocket smiled at him pleasantly. "Crystal."

* * *

They discussed plans for a little while, but it didn't take long to settle things. Vicki called and made arrangements for her job and apartment and everything was quickly taken care of. She was used to taking care of things for extended trips away from home from her missions with the penguins.

Everyone was soon gathered at the foot of the Milano's ramp. The Guardians had quickly said goodbye to everyone and were waiting on Vicki. She said brief goodbyes to the North Wind, not being terribly close to them. Then she turned to the penguins.

Vicki knelt in front of them and faced Rico first. "Try not to blow up too much stuff while I'm gone. Okay, Rico?"

He sniffed and threw his wings around her neck. "Byebye..."

She hugged him close then turned to Kowalski. "I expect some new upgrade for my phone by the time I'm back, Kowalski.

He returned her playful smile and gave a salute. "I shall do my best, Victoria!"

"Are you really leaving, Miss Vicki?" Private looked at her with sad eyes.

Vicki nodded. "I'll miss you guys, though..." She rubbed his head gently.

With a sad smile, she turned to Skipper. "Skipper, I..."

"No." Skipper crossed his wings and turned away. "I don't approve of you going on this mission, Chief."

"I know...but it's something I have to do..." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Please don't be mad..."

His expression softened and he hugged her. "Course not...but you better come back in one piece. Thats an order, soldier!"

Vicki smiled. "Understood."

She stood and, with a final goodbye, headed up the ramp with the Guardians. Rocket paused at the base of the ramp, turned, and walked over to Skipper. He pressed something into Skipper's grasp and looked at the shorter male with slightly more openness and warmth than he usually had. "I'll keep an eye on her and make sure she gets home safe." Then he had his usual smug smile as he strode for the ramp calling over his shoulder. "Besides! I can protect her better than any of these useless bozos!"

For a moment, Skipper was afraid the "Guardians of the Galaxy" weren't all they were cracked up to be, but then he heard Peter yell at Rocket's comment indignantly and Gamora quickly told the human to shut up. Vicki laughed as Peter gave Gamora a heartbroken look and said something Skipper couldn't hear. He saw Rocket and Groot walking beside Vicki and she was smiling so happily as her head swiveled between the two, chatting. It was then that he knew. Vicki would be just fine because she'd found a good team and a good family.

He looked in his grasp and saw the purple daisy that Vicki had dropped earlier. Yes, he really truly cared for her, but he wanted her to be happy. He would trust the Guardians to see to that...and maybe especially Rocket. He didn't think he'd let him down.

* * *

**There you have it! Hopefully it came out well. It's my first story of this kind of thing so I'm hoping I didn't do too bad. If it's not your kind of story, but you read it anyway then thank you! Please review and be nice! If I did well and anyone else wants to give me a request just say so in your review! Kay bye!**


End file.
